Prucan Drabbles
by meaganlikescake
Summary: A collection of Prucan drabbles and one-shots. Some drabbles inspired by tumblr user imagineyourotp's wonderful blog. :) Requests are welcome!


**Hi, howdy! I've decided to try my hand at writing again! *applause* Heh, but really, I want to get back into writing cause it makes me really happy, so I thought the best way I could hone my skills is by doing some drabbles of my otp! So I'm going to try to keep some sort of update schedule since it's summer and I'm literally doing nothing. \(^0^)/ Also, I'm not sure I understand how to use the 'edit document' feature thing, because it doesn't seem to tab over each of my paragraphs, but I did format it correctly when I typed it out in Word.**** Please bear with me as I learn how to edit my documents correctly. **^^'

** Please drop me a review if you like, I really want to improve so don't be afraid to tell me how you feel about it! Tell me if I can improve in anything or if it needs something else! Thank you very much! Please enjoy. :)**

**Oh! And this is inspired by a post on tumblr user imagineyourotp's blog! I'll put the prompt at the bottom so I don't give anything away. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

A day at the Beach

It had been an extremely tiring day. From the hour long hike to the beach, to actually playing in the ocean for what felt like the entire day, Matt was extremely content just dozing off leaning on his boyfriend. Said boyfriend had just built a campfire a ways back from the shore and started to pull some supplies out from his backpack. Gil glanced at Matt and gave a sweet smile, producing graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. Matt leaned over and pecked his German on the cheek, "Smores? When did you find the time to pick that up?"

Gil chuckled and said, "There's a convenience store a couple of blocks down from the cottage. I popped in this morning before you woke up." Gil placed a small kiss on the corner of Matt's mouth. Matt blushed a bit as Gil turned to grab some skewers from his bag. He tore open the marshmallows and shoved one on each skewer, handing one of them to Matt.

Matt leaned into Gil, letting the tip of his skewer hang over the fire. His eyelids fluttered as he listened to the relaxing sounds of the ocean and campfire. Gil wasted no time, sticking the end of his skewer straight into the fire; he liked them burnt. Matt smiled as the albino quickly withdrew his marshmallow, blowing on it to put out the flames. He loved the little things about Gil; the way he likes his marshmallows, his tendency to use awesome to describe everything, how he likes to keep the house as clean as humanly possible, and not to mention the cute way he snores.

As Matt daydreamed about his lover, he was startled by a sudden shout from Gil. Matt sat up, tossing his skewer aside, concern washed over his face. He gave Gil a once over and found no immediate sign of injury. "What's wrong!?"

"Ow ow ow ow! I burnt my lips!" Gil shook his head in an attempt to cool off his lips. Before Matt could stop himself he burst into a fit of giggles. Losing control of his body, he toppled over, landing with his head in Gil's lap. Gil pouted down at Matt, "Not awesome, Mattie." Matt struggled to contain the remainder of his giggles and sat up, slinging an arm around Gil's shoulders to support himself. "Sorry-eheh-that was just really out of nowhere." Gil remained pouting and Matt had an idea. Matt brought his mouth close to Gil's and blew on his lips, cooling the left-over residue. "Better?"

Gil tried to suppress a smile at the cute action, but failed. "Yeah, I don't know, it still kinda hurts…" Gil smirked. The Canadian chuckled and leaned in close, just brushing their lips together. "Maybe this will help," he whispered. Kissing Gil full on, he smooched away the cooled substance as Gil brought a hand up into Matt's hair, holding his face closed as Matt pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes for what could have been hours before gently lying in the sand and gazing up at the stars.

* * *

**Hehehe... So that's that. :) It's pretty short, but I hope it wasn't _too_ bad. Here's the post from imagineyourotp: "Imagine your OTP eating mashmallows on fire when they're camping by the sea. Person A tries to eat a hot mashmallow but accidentally burns their lips. Person A laughs and blows on Person B's lips to cool it down. Person B's stays mad and keeps pouting until Person A kisses them." **

**Cute, right? You should check out their blog if you like, and please review and request! Thank you! *Cartwheels away***


End file.
